¿Qué es el amor?
by Olenkita
Summary: Universo Alterno. Los alumnos de Hinata le preguntan que es el amor, Hinata no sabe que responder pero se le viene en mente un rubio de ojos azules.


**¿Qué es el amor?**

-¿Qué es el amor?-

Esa pregunta la sorprendió tanto, haciéndola abrir sus ojos plateados y entreabrir sus labios, mientras varios pares de miradas esperaban por la repuesta, ella no pudo evitar recordar a ese, que le había robado su corazón hace tanto tiempo y era dueño de sus delirios y protagonista de sus sueños.

-Hinata-sensei, ¿le pasa algo? - pregunto Auki, una niña de cabellos castaños, ojos marrones preocupada de ver a su profesora como ida, perdida en sus recuerdos -¿No le gusta que le hagamos esa pregunta?-

Hinata despertó de su sueño y le dedico una tierna sonrisa a sus alumnos de tan solo 12 años que lo miraban preocupados y esperando la tan ansiada respuesta, en sus dos años que llevaba de profesora nunca imagino que le iban a preguntar algo semejante a eso – Para ver el amor es… - no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para poder explicar el significado del amor, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa – es… el amor es…

- es lo que sientes por tus padres ¿verdad sensei?- llego su salvación, Ikuto un gran estudiante, de cabellos rubios y sus ojos color zafiros

- Si Ikuto-chan ese es un tipo de amor, el amor que se siente por tus padres, tu familia- le respondió con una gran sonrisa – bueno ahora comencemos ahora si con….

- Pero yo no quiero saber ese tipo de amor – interrumpió Auki, llevándose la atención de Hinata nuevamente – yo quiero saber, que es amor que sienten chico y chica, cuando dicen estar "enamorados"- enfatizo la ultima palabra, haciendo que Hinata suspirara, aun no se había librado de la curiosidad de sus alumnos.

- Bueno eso es otro tipo de amor… - calló al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba terminada el colegio – Creo que el timbre me salvó, bueno chicos espero ya es salida, salgan ordenadamente sin empujarse dijo generando una gran alegría en sus alumnos, quienes salían muy felices del salón de clases

Una vez que vio, que no había rastro de ninguno de sus alumnos comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas en su portafolio azul – Quieren que me vuelva loca, como se les ocurre hacerme ese tipo de pregunta acaso no le pueden preguntar a su mamá – hablo para si misma y dándose pequeños masajes en su nuca.

-Te comprendo, los míos también son un dolor de cabeza – dijo el intruso rascándose la cabeza y con su típica sonrisa - y esta vez ¿que te hicieron?-

-Na… Naruto-kun – agacho la mirada al darse cuenta de quien se trataba y no pudo evitar ponerse roja – eto... lo que… pasa… es...que…me…me… hicieron una pre… pregunta…- tartamudeo Hinata y poniéndose mas roja por haber respondido algo tan tonto.

-Eso es obvio Hinata-chan son tus alumnos – rió por la "inteligente" repuesta que le dio Hinata, haciendo que se ponga mas nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba

- Si, Naruto- kun… fue una respuesta tonta… pero no te burles –

- lo siento Hinata-chan pero fue tan gracioso – se disculpo limpiándose algunas lagrimitas a causa de la carcajada que dio – y veo que ya estas perdiendo poco a poco tu timidez conmigo

Dicho esto Hinata se quedo mirando a los ojos azules de Naruto, quien también la miraba sonriendo, y comenzó a ponerse cada vez mas colorada hasta parecer el color de un tomate – pero no te preocupes Hinata-chan, me gusta que comiences a agarrarme confianza –

Cerró sus ojos y dio una gran suspiro- Tienes razón, Naruto-kun – dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa

- Entonces me vas a contar que hicieron los niños ahora –

- Bueno, los niños me preguntaron que era amor – le respondió Hinata a Naruto un tanto sonrojada y feliz por no haber tartamudeado, un gran paso.

Naruto abrió un poco sus lindos ojos azules, sorprendido y después de un rato comenzó a reír – Parece que a los niños les pico el bichito del amor –

- Más a Auki, ponía tanta insistencia para que le respondiera – soltó Hinata, ya relajada y sin ningún rastro de nervios por hablar con Naruto, es que era tan fácil poder hablar con él

Naruto se quedo pensativo y recordó algo - ¡AUKI! Claro uno de mis alumnos para escribiendo en su cuaderno ese nombre –

-Así que era por eso- y estalló en risa junto con Naruto – Por eso tanta insistencia, mi alumna esta enamorada – paró de reír, y agacho su mirada llamando la atención de Naruto, quien callo al verla agachar su mirada y sonreír de medio lado

- Y por lo que veo, tú también- afirmo llamando la atención de Hinata haciendo que se vuelva roja y se ponga nerviosa de nueva.

- No… yo…yo- Tartamudeo tratando de explicar los afirmado por la persona que estaba enfrente de ella, quien la miraba con una clara decepción en sus ojos, pero que Hinata no pudo darse cuenta

- Hinata respóndeme esta pregunta ¿Qué es el amor? –

Abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa y parpadeo varias veces, no comprendiendo la razón de la pregunta - ¿Qué te diga que es amor? – Recibió como una repuesta una pequeña afirmación, casi como un susurro – Pues el amor es… lo que sientes por tus padres – sentencio Hinata, recordando lo dicho antes por su alumno Ikuto, haciendo que Naruto sonriera y la mirara con una ternura

- Hinata-chan, yo no tengo padres… - dijo haciendo que Hinata se disculpara con la mirada – pero te puedo explicar que es el amor para mi

- Naruto- kun…-

- El amor es el sentimiento que sentí cuando te vi por primera vez – dicho esto sonrió y se acerco a Hinata tomándola de la barbilla y acercando sus labios a los de Hinata para poder sentir ese beso que había soñado, tanto él como ella, el beso fue correspondido por Hinata que en respuesta paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio acercándolo mas a ella – te "amo" Hinata – dijo separando sus labios unos pocos centímetros haciendo chocar su calido aliento en los labios de Hinata

- Eso me explica que es amor – sonrió Hinata, contagiándole la sonrisa a Naruto, quien iba a volver a besarla cuando…

- A mi también me explica que es – dijo la pequeña Auki quien los miraba muy feliz,

- Auki ¡¿que haces aquí?! – Pregunto Hinata muy sorprendida y a la vez muy avergonzada de que una de sus alumnos, la hayan visto besando a Naruto

- Me olvide mi lápiz- respondió aun con su sonrisa, pero en algo había cambio esa sonrisa - Pero no se lo pienso decir a nadie de que usted esta con Naruto-sempai, solo si me compran un helado de 5 bolas – chantaje, esa era lo que había cambiado, era la sonrisa del chantaje

Naruto se quedo viendo a Hinata y ambos sonrieron – claro, espéranos afuera – la pequeña Auki asintió con la cabeza y salio – Ya veo como enseñas a tus alumnos –

- Esta así por la mala influencia del tuyo – contesto rápidamente Hinata mientras besaba nuevamente a Naruto – Te amo Naruto –

**¡Fin!**

* * *

Espero que les guste!!! Pero de igual modo recibo tomatazos, cebollazas, bombas, granadas lo que ustedes deseen

Primer fic que hago acerca de esta parejita. Naruhina al poder!!!!!!!!

Olenkita


End file.
